


It Felt Like Springtime

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Starscream studied Optimus. "All this time and I've never seen your face."...//for Rare Pair Day
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Starscream
Kudos: 31
Collections: Rare TF Pair Events 2021





	It Felt Like Springtime

Anyone who knew Optimus would have a hard time believing it, but he didn't really enjoy socializing. Underneath the grandiose speeches, sagely advice-giving, and his outgoing personality, he was still Orion Pax, the unassuming dockworker who had a couple of friends he spent time with, but who mostly preferred to keep to himself and read datapads or take solitary walks around Iacon when he wasn't on shift. Now that he was Prime and the fate of two worlds was in the balance, peace and quiet was a luxury. One of the only ways he felt like he could distance himself from the chaotic world around him was by keeping his faceplate up, as strange as it sounded. It was his safe haven.

He hadn't shown his face to anyone since that fateful day at the docks and that was the way he planned to keep it. 

Well, at least until one bright, crisp February morning when he was sitting on a snowbank next to Starscream during one of their many clandestine meetings. Today marked their first anniversary. One year since the unexpected will of the universe brought them together and started something that neither of them had any intention of stopping. 

“What’s this?” Starscream violently shook the metal box full of items that Optimus had painstakingly organized to look as neat and presentable as possible. 

“Just a little something. Open it and find out.”

Starscream pulled off the lid and tossed it into the snow, staring down at a now messy assortment of colorful energon treats. He picked up a purple cube, examining it from every angle with a suspicious look on his face. 

"Why are you giving these to me?" he asked, but then his optics lit up. "Ahh..poison. I wondered when you'd come around. But buckethead would be suspicious if I gave him anything..."

"Err--what?" Optimus waited for Stascream to start laughing, but his expression remained dead serious. "No, nothing like that. It’s for our sparkbond date."

Starscream gave Optimus a blank stare. “We're…supposed to do that?" 

"You being here is enough for me," Optimus said. Hopefully, Starscream wouldn't poke fun at him for being insufferably saccharine again. 

"Primus, I'm still no good at this relationship business. I swear I'll make it up to you," Starscream said. He slipped the cube into his mouth and chewed slowly, then gave Optimus a common human gesture for approval. "It's like I'm back on Cybertron."

"It was no easy task to recreate, but Wheeljack gave me some pointers,” Optimus said, smiling beneath his mask as he watched Starcream savor the sweets, momentarily captivated by the way his polished wings gleamed in the winter sunlight.

The seeker caught his gaze and held out an energon goodie.

"I'm fine," Optimus said quickly. "They're for you." 

Starscream studied him. "All this time and I've never seen your face." His voice sounded wistful. 

There it was. 

Optimus had wondered for months if Starscream would say anything about it. If it bothered him to have that cold metal blocking intimate moments. If he longed to be able to kiss him, touch his cheek, run his fingers over his lips. Optimus knew they couldn't carry on like this forever. 

"Yes," he said. He let out a deep sigh. “And it's wrong. We agreed to be open with each other....and I haven't been." He prepared to show his face to another bot for the first time in millennia, trying hard to ignore the nervousness that twisted his tank into a knot.

No doubt sensing Optimus's hesitation, Starscream grabbed his servo. "Don't. It's alright."

And just like that, the tension evaporated. Starscream wrapped an arm around Optimus's shoulders and hugged him tightly. Together, they watched the snow fall from the tree branches, melting as the sun climbed higher in the clear blue sky.


End file.
